underworldfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Centaurius
Vincent Centaurius is a Dhampir born within the 1500s. He is one of the oldest living Dhampir in the world and has been that way throughout the course of his life. 'History' Not much is known about Vincent's history, however what is known is that his father was that of a great pureblood ruling family of Vampires. His mother on the other hand was nothing but a lonely peasant. They both met in Sicily where they were said to have been together for one night and that was it. Within a week, his mother started showing signs that she was pregnant and that she would eventually give birth extraordinarily quick. Within the time span, she gave birth to Vincent and sadly died in child birth. Throughout most of his life, Vincent became a member of the church despite his physiology. He served the Vatican in their fight against both Vampires and Lycans, mostly out on the frontlines. He continued this way for the last 500 years. 500 Years Throughout most of his life, Vincent has traveled the globe and has battled the undead and damned souls that have walked it's grounds. He's shown he can handle himself in various situations, but this has also gotten the attention of both the lycan and Vampire leaders. Despite them sending their best men against him, Vincent has remained untouched from anything. Selene Vs. Vincent When hearing about Vincent, Viktor sent the Death Dealer known as Selene to hunt down and kill the Dhampir. She managed to set a trap for him in New York where Vampires were placed all over and they waited for the Vampire/Lycan slaying Dhampir to make his move. Although the trap seemed like a good idea, Selene didn't anticipate that Vincent was once step ahead of the curve, in other words taking out Vampires one by one until it was just her and him. Vincent then waited out in the open for Selene to show herself in order to engage her in combat. Sure enough, the Death Dealing Vampire jumped from the rooftop of a 4 story apartment complex and pointed her firearms at Vincent. Ready for this, Vincent too was packing and ready to shoot. He had 2 guns, each with a maximum capacity of 30 rounds each. Prepped to kill, both combatants engaged in a toe to toe, eye to eye battle that would determine who lived and who died. Despite being locked in combat, both Selene and Vincent proved too evenly matched, which is what led her and him to part ways as equals. Retirement Realizing that the war between Vampires and Lycans was endless, Vincent had decided to call the whole battle between both species off due to the fact that both sides had strength in numbers and were endless in the amount there were each. What he really longed for now was to seek out a mate and raise a family. He tracked down Selene in order for her to take him to see Viktor and discuss a truce between him and the Vampires. Reluctantly Selene brought Vincent to the mansion where he met the Vampire leader himself. While discussing terms, Viktor and Vincent settled on an agreement that would end hostilities between him and the Vampires. Then after meeting with Viktor, Vincent headed for the Lycans and explained that no harm would come to them any longer on account of him. Lucian almost killed Vincent, but Vincent stopped Lucian before harm could befall him. Giving his word, the former monster slayer left and headed for America. Old Friends in New Places After staying in New York for 3 months, Vincent came across his old friend named Lara Daena. After a month catching up with each other, Vincent and Lara decided to consummate their love. 'Family Man' After several years, Lara and Vincent had given birth to 2 children and lived in Miami so that they wouldn't be followed by less Vampires. Despite the few vampires that actually live in the suburbs of Miami, there were tons of Lycans that populated the location. They were very happy to be living in the location, however things didn't stay peachy for very long. Kidnapped Vincent after several years encountered Selene on his way home from work. She explained that the Vampires required his assistance and that the Lycans were trying to genetically augment themselves to be superior in numbers and strength. Vincent explained to her that he wasn't in the business of killing anymore and that he is more responsible now than he was when he hunted both Vampires and Lycans. After talking with Selene, Vincent left for home, however upon entering his house, he was met with Vampires all over the place. Engaging them in hand to hand combat, Vincent managed to get to his handguns, however stopped due to the fact that these Vampires had his family hostage. Reluctantly Selene realized that Vincent would say no and she knew where and how to pounce. Reluctantly, Vincent accepted her proposal on account of his family and they headed to meet with Viktor. 'Reunions' Upon arriving at the mansion, Viktor met up with Vincent. Despite his hatred for Vincent as a hybrid, Viktor respected him because of his non-Lycan heritage and for his ability in battle. He explained that the Lycans were preparing for some kind of attack, an attack upon likes of which the Vampires were ill-equipped to deal with to launch a counter offensive. With the little resources they had to deal with, Viktor lacked the military knowledge to deal with the situation and with little resources as possible. This called for some more of a better military strategy, that's where Vincent came in. Vincent armed up and was prepared for a total war with the Lycans. Armed to the teeth, he requested the use of a small tactical squadron consisting of himself as leader, Selene as the one to watch his back and several others. Vincent needed to know what the Lycans were preparing for and that meant getting in close in order to get a beat on them before they got a beat on their enemy, in this case Vampires. Viktor agreed to the squad and got the best death dealers he could find on such short notice. Operation: Nocturn Once the team was assembled, Vincent sprayed each of them with a pheromone that he invented prior retiring from hunting Vampires and Lycans, which would stop the Werewolves from detecting any of them during their mission. On their way, the team was ready for total combat and they headed towards the nearest location of Werewolves there was and it was underneath the city. Upon entering the sewer, Vincent and the others had to dispurse into different tunnels in order to cover more ground. Eventually, Vincent discovered the Lycans and their base underground. Realizing there were tons of them, he managed to sneak in and discovered that what they were planning was to use a ton of Ultraviolet Rounds on Vampires. Apparently they planned a mass genocide of every Vampire, even the ones who weren't considered a threat. This caused for a new plan and that meant getting out of there and trying to make more Silver Nitrate Rounds for Vampires to use when the Lycans came knocking on their door. He also came up with the idea of creating claymore mines that would be placed around the perimeter dowsed in his patented pheromone. Sure enough, the mines were set and the pheromone covered them. After constant preparation, the Lycans ended up attempting to storm the mansion, however a significant amount of them ended up dead on account of the mines set by the Vampires. Eventually though, Lucian arrived and that caused them to worry. The mansion was prepared for war and the Vampires kept the Lycans at bay so long as the ammunition was flowing. Betrayal & Retribution Vincent, now having fulfilling his end of the bargain demanded his family back in return. Viktor then ordered his family to be sent to him immediately, however what happened next shocked even Vincent. Viktor hating the idea of Vincent having mated with a Vampire and according to their sublaws, Viktor couldn't allow the Dhampir or his family to survive. Viktor gave the order to execute him and his family, however Vincent became enraged and as a result, he started showing powers and abilities he's never been capable of unleashing. His body started taking a form, one of which was shocking to even look at. Several Death Eaters tried to take him down, however because of Vincent's new found powers, he was capable of defeating them with great ease. Vincent then got locked in an intense fight with Viktor, who despite being centuries stronger was matched by the powers that Vincent had unleashed. Even when fighting an elder, Vincent managed to hold his own, however upon getting cocky, Vincent was knocked down hard. Viktor taunted him to the point where he even made gestures to kill his family, which caused Vincent to attack Viktor viciously and savagely and injuring the Elder to the almost point of death. Realizing that the Elder had enough, Vincent left with his family and headed home to Miami. 'Appearance' Vincent Centaurius is a 6ft 5inch black haired, blue eyed caucasian Dhampir. He is extraordinarily young looking, despite him living 500 years and is as strong in the present as he was ages ago. He usually wore black whenever he would hunt and when he is a family man, he usually wears a variety of other colors. He also has a variety of different shoes and clothes that he has worn throughout his 500 years. 'Powers & Abilities' Despite being a hybrid of both a Human and a Vampire, Vincent possesses powers and abilities that no other are able to possess. His natural physiology enables him to actually walk in the daylight and makes him immune to silver and even other forms of ultraviolet radiation. *'Immortality:' Unlike most Dhampirs who can live an average lifespan or possess longevity, Vincent Possesses the power to live forever as long as he feeds on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to his fitness and vampire like strength, Vincent is very strong in a straight up fight against his enemies. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vincent is known to move naturally fast before he became a Dhampir and now he is faster in speed compared to your average Vampire. *'Heightened Senses:' Vincent's senses are also heightened to the point where he can see, hear and smell things from 40-50 miles away. *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes:' Like all of his other natural abilities, his reflexes have been sharpened to the point where he can dodge bullets, laser bolts and even artillery shells, also he is capable of keeping his balance on very thin ledges and even scaffolding. *'Accelerated Healing:' Unlike other Dhampirs and Vampires, Vincent is capable of healing any wound within seconds after he recieves it. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Due to his Vampire-half, he is also known to resist diseases like a regular Vampire. *'Partial Invulnerability:' If he is shot or stabbed on the battlefield, Vincent is still capable of fighting and can withstand getting shot by full automatics fired by 5-10 men. *'Genetic Memory:' Is the power that allows him to remember any and all locations, experiences and knowledge throughout his lifetime. *'Flight:' Vincent unlike other Dhampirs possesses both the power to leap far and to defy gravity. *'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses:' Due to being a Dhampir, Vincent is known to possess the ability to resist daylight, Garlic, Silver, Etc. *'Shapeshifting:' Despite him being a Dhampir; Vincent actually possesses an ability to turn into an extremely hideous monster that makes him far stronger than he ever was normally. 'Weapons & Equipment' Alongside the use of his powers and abilities, Vincent is not without packing heat. He's always packing heat when it comes to killing both Lycans and Vampires. *'Dual Heckler & Koch USP MATCH:' As his primary weapon of choice, Vincent carries with him dual wield Heckler & Koch USP MATCH pistols, carrying a modified magazine capacity of 30 rounds. Each pistol is also designed to be select-fire so that they pour more silver down range. *'Dual Colt M1911s:' As a secondary if he ever ran out of ammunition in his primary pistols, Vincent also is packing dual original Colt M1911 pistols. Each pistol is also modified with a 10 round magazine each. *'Pheromone Spray:' Vincent also comes equipped with the use of a sprayer with a very adhesive pheromone. The pheromone is designed to make him and others invisible to the amazing sense of smell of both Vampires and Werewolves. *'Ultraviolet & Silver Stakes:' Although a silver stake is one of his more common close ranged weapons against Werewolves, Vincent has also designed a stake capable of releasing the same ultraviolet luminescent solution as the Lycan's UV Rounds. once impaled into the Vampire, the solution is absorbed into the bloodstream. *'Ultraviolet & Silver Nitrate Flashbang Grenades:' Against both enemies, sometimes bullets and stakes aren't the only things capable of taking down both Vampires and Lycans. Vincent has designed his own innovative flashbang grenade capable of dispersing both a concentrated burst of Ultraviolet light and even silver nitrate. *'Wrist Mounted Ultraviolet Lasers:' Vincent's ingenious and innovative mind has allowed him to create a variety of different weapons and equipment. One such weapon would a very powerful and eye burning laser which would normally give a human a harmless full body tan, however a lethal full body tan to a Vampire that was exposed to the beam. Both possess cartridges that can only be used once, making the weapon useless after being fired, however he has been known to have made more cartridges. What the weapon lacks in ammo, it makes up for in power and effectiveness. *'Ammunition' When it comes to the use of weapons, Vincent always has ammo on him. Whether clips or cartridges, Vincent is a one man army with bullets coming from both barrels. Category:Dhampirs Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Male